The invention relates to a closure stopper, in particular for bottles or the like containing infusion solutions, having an elastic stopper part which is to be inserted in sealing fashion into the bottle neck and rests with a resting shoulder on the bottle neck and a cover part connected therewith.
In the known solutions of this type (German OS No. 32 39 302), a plug-shaped basic body of plastic with a grip piece integrally formed thereon is provided, the basic body being covered with rubber elastic material in the region of its sealing surfaces. The cover part serves in this connection as a support part. In order to obtain the connection, the base body has a skeletal-like shape, the openings being so closed by injection-molding the other material around them that both materials penetrate into each other to form an interconnecting part. This solution is disadvantageous from the standpoint of manufacture, sealing and handling. The coordinating of a flanged cap is difficult. The total hygienic isolation of a puncture surface which is to be exposed for a removal cannula is not present and not possible. It has furthermore been found that all the rubber-like materials (thermoplastic rubber=TPR) entering into consideration from the standpoint of injection molding and sealing technology are not sufficiently inert over extremely long periods of use with respect to all corresponding liquids. There is also occasionally the disadvantage that upon the insertion of the cannula through the stopper for the removal, minute torn-off pieces fall into the bottle or the like where they can cause mechanical and, upon further transport through the probe tube, even medical complications.